


explosions got nothing on migraines

by Phoenix_Allura (Artemis_Autumn_Marie)



Series: Nix's Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Concussions, Explosions, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Pain, Protective Tony Stark, Short & Sweet, Worried Shuri, Worried T'Challa, consort tony stark, ironpanther
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Autumn_Marie/pseuds/Phoenix_Allura
Summary: Prompt: ExplosionTony and Shuri were just trying to have fun. It didn't go very well.T'Challa helps.





	explosions got nothing on migraines

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are a different language (in this case, Wakandan/Xhosa).

Tony gently maneuvered Shuri toward the door of the lab.  
“That is going to explode very shortly.” He said, for the mere reason of having nothing else to say. He wanted to be out before it did; he would be laid up for days if it happened. He could already feel the beginnings of a migraine; his vision was starting to spot.  
Just as he was turning to face her, and the door by extension--BOOM! Instinctively, Tony shielded Shuri with his body, turning to look at the machine-turned-bomb that they’d been working on. Shuri was tugging him now, he knew, and he moved with her.  
They almost made it out.

“I swear, T’Challa, I wasn’t trying to blow up your consort!” Tony blinked his eyes open to see T’Challa and Shuri staring down at him, both looking worried.  
“Good, you are awake.” T’Challa glanced at the ceiling; Tony and Shuri had spent a week installing FRIDAY her lab. “What are his vitals?”  
“They are close to normal; however, it appears that Boss has a bruised spine and a mild concession from his impact with the floor.”  
“FRI, dim the lights, please.” Tony raised a hand to his head.  
“Perhaps that concussion is more severe than we thought.”  
“No, it’s a migraine. It was just starting before the explosion; I expect I’ll be in bed for a few days, now.”  
“There is medication in the lab. If you would, Princess?” FRIDAY directed Shuri to the cabinet where Tony had tossed a bottle on a whim a few weeks ago. T’Challa carefully lifted Tony’s head onto his lap.  
“Will your medication do anything, love?”  
“It might help with the pain, a bit.” Tony mumbled. “But actually stop the migrine? No. The aura’s still there, but it’s shrinking, now, so the pain will coming soon.”  
“I will try to have you in bed before that happens.” T’Challa kept his voice low. “FRIDAY, is it safe to move him?”  
“Yes, Your Majesty. I suggest waiting until he has taken the pills, however. Then it would be best to get him into a dark, soundproofed room.” She, too, made sure she wasn’t speaking loudly.  
“The doctor can check on the bruises and the concussion right when we get there.” Tony spoke up.  
“Of course.” With a wave of his hand and a look upwards, T’Challa signaled to FRIDAY to have a doctor waiting. Shuri picked her way back through the debris, holding the bottle.  
“Two pills, please.” Tony said, and gestured weakly for T’Challa to sit him up. He popped one into his mouth and bit down, pulling a face at the taste. The other he dry-swallowed. He made grabby hands at Shuri, who pulled him to his feet and held him steady until T’Challa was carrying him.  
“I’ll stay and supervise the clean up.” Shuri murmured to her brother. “Let me know if anything changes.” T’Challa nodded; Tony waved as they left.  
“Mild concussion and spinal bruising, according to FRIDAY’s scans, but we decided we’d like you to check as well.” T’Challa told the doctor as he set Tony on their bed.  
“Don’ fo’ge’ the migraine.” Tony muttered, turning his head so it was pressed into a pillow, blocking out the light. Checking his back first, she concluded he’d need nothing more than a mild bruise cream.  
“I’m going to need you to turn so I can see your face.” She said gently. There was no bump on his head, so there was no swelling of any kind, which was a good sign. Tony grumbling but did as requested. The sooner he got this over with, the sooner he could sleep.  
“The concussion isn’t much of a concern, though I’d like to do a scan him myself later, if he’s feeling up to it. For now, it would do more harm than good.” T’Challa nodded his thanks, keeping his eyes on Tony. “I’ll send that bruise cream shortly.”  
Tony rolled back over onto his stomach as soon as the door closed.  
“Would you like to change into sweatpants?” Tony shook his head at T’Challa’s suggestion.  
“One of your shirts.” He said out of the corner of his mouth. T’Challa chuckled softly and grabbing the softest shirt he owned, carefully helping Tony put it on before laying next to him.  
“Would you like me to rub your head?” Sometimes it helped, others it caused more pain. Tony nodded slightly, eyes screwed shut. He fell asleep for a while, he thought, because T’Challa’s hands had moved from soothing his scalp to massaging his back, the remnants of something cool on his fingers.  
“_Go back to sleep, love. I will stay as long as I can._” Tony, safe in his husband’s hands, slid back into sleep.  
(When he woke, the migraine was gone. T’Challa was not.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first Marvel fic; tell me what you think!  
As always,  
Phoenix


End file.
